


Alleyways, Revenge, and Lingerie

by AgentFeelington



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Incest, M/M, Rape, Read at your own discretion, reaper in lingerie, tentacle reaper, young boy voice reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFeelington/pseuds/AgentFeelington
Summary: Reaper has been after Jesse McCree for a while. With freedom from Talon, Reaper has decided to meet with Jesse in an alleyway, and finish what he always wanted to.





	Alleyways, Revenge, and Lingerie

Reaper had been on the scent of McCree for days now. He had unfinished business with the cowboy, and he wanted to settle it now. It was midnight and the bell of King’s Row had just struck itself, loud and echoing through the streets of protest. Reaper wasn’t sure if his plan would work or not. The undead man knew McCree wasn’t the brightest of all beings, but he had clear thought that McCree would take the bait.  
Free ass fucking, who could resist such a negotiation?  
Reaper watched behind him in the long, dark alleyway. Lifting his coat up and letting his body reform into the new garment he had waiting for McCree, and McCree only. It would be a disaster if someone had aimlessly walked down this bath, he didn’t want a good fucking to be done surrounded by blood.  
“Is this where the free fucking is?” A voice from the entrance, a familiar one in that disgusting, southern thick accent. Reaper felt his lizard tongue lap at his lips. He wondered if his dick was as thick as his voice.  
“Yes. It’s all right here.” Reaper replied smoothly.  
With a twirl, he tore his coat right off hiss smoking skin. Revealing to McCree in all his glory, his beautiful black and red lingerie. A see-through bra with skull clasp, his panties were barely able to hold onto his now hardened member, thigh-high stockings that showed off his gorgeous thighs.  
Reaper leaned forward, curling his finger to McCree, luring him in. He had removed his mask, let the smoke of his body store it somewhere else. His lizard tongue whipped slipped from between his thick lips as it hissed at him. McCree stood stunned at the sight before him. But what stood even more surprised, was his massive erection that was practically leaking through his pants.  
“Come on McCree,” Reaper slurred to him, turning his self around and his voice changed to that of a young boy. “Fuck your little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you guys want to see more! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm so sorry you guys had to read this)


End file.
